Revenge of the Muggles
by The Millennium One
Summary: In the year 2150, wizards are forced into hiding by a seemingly-invincible army of genetically-enhanced humans. Kristus Vesanus, a man of sixteen hates these Deleos and will do everything he can to put an end to them.
1. Default Chapter

Revenge of the Muggles  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Idea of Harry Potter. This credit goes to the talented JK Rowling and publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic books.

**Author's Note:** This is a concept that I thought up in history class of all places. It is basically an original story in a non-original world, the world of Harry Potter. CE is the new abbreviation for AD now, standing for Common Era. Let chaos ensue, as a small idea becomes a bigger one, with no prior planning at all. As I like to say, "Let the story write itself!"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_Son of twilight, lord of shadows,  
Caress of the moonlight.  
Chasing wisdom over darkness He soon found his way.   
He beheld the tyrant father, hated lord of Kalgor.   
Close to death he left his castle Running through the marsh.   
He swore to the clouds he'd be born again.   
To live a new life, fighting his name._  
  
I live in the year 2150 CE. My name is Kristus Vesanus. I am sixteen years old. I'm also a wizard and I live in fear every moment of my life, along with all of the other wizards of the world. You may think this is a bit strange because currently, there is no all-powerful dark wizard like Voldemort whom Harry Potter killed many years ago. Harry died ten years later when a group of Death Eaters that were still loyal to Voldemort caught up to him in an alley and killed him in cold blood. Harry Potter was the strongest wizard the world had ever seen but the Death Eaters surprised him and he couldn't defeat all of them before he was killed.

My grandfather died that day; yes, Harry Potter was my grandfather on my mother's side. The same blood of Godric Gryffindor that flew through his veins flows through mine. On my father's side, I am told that I am the descendent of Merlin. Yes, THE Merlin. I am not sure if this information is true, but they called Merlin crazy and that is what my last name means in vernacular or Latin which was the language of his time.

The death of Harry Potter was a crippling loss to the side of good but it wouldn't matter in ninety years. In ninety years, a new enemy would emerge and the entire Wizarding world would be forced to work together or they would die out. This new enemy was the least expected enemy we could imagine. It was the people that we had demeaned for thousands of years. It was the people we had criticized. It was the people many wizards had called Mud-Bloods. They were the Muggles.

If people from 150 years ago were to hear that wizards would live in fear of Muggles now, they would be rolling on the ground laughing on the spot. They don't know what we know now, though. In retrospect, we were stupid to believe that the Muggles didn't know about us. We left too much evidence of magic everywhere and memory charms can be destroyed by strong will power as well as torture. In secret, the Muggle governments of the world had begun a process that would rid the world of wizards many years ago. No one knows exactly when this happened but we are sure it was a very long time ago.

Up until about sixty years ago, Muggles attempts to try get rid of us were laughable. We just have bits and pieces of information, but we've found out that at one point or another, they even tried to perform spells on their own. Funny, isn't it? However, wizards haven't laughed at their latest attempt sixt years ago. That was when a brilliant Muggle scientist came up with an idea that would rock the Wizarding world for all time. If scientists could only manipulate human genes to make them stronger, magic would not affect their bodies anywhere near as much as a regular human. It was true: Voldemort had begun to pass these barriers when he had come into power. He had grown strong enough during his first reign that most weak wizards couldn't hurt him in the least, even with the killing curse. In his second reign, after he had been reborn from Harry Potter's blood, even most powerful wizards could barely hurt him and Albus Dumbledore could not even kill him with the killing curse. True, the curse nearly killed Voldemort, but it was never successful. Thank god that Harry Potter was strong enough to accomplish the task. But still, he had died and in time, the Wizarding world would yet again be in great need of a hero and so far, none had risen.

Somewhere around the time 2090, Muggle governments started their work to engineer the perfect human: strong, fast, amazingly acute hearing and sight. The only thing they lacked was brains, but they still had enough to get their job done. I suppose the Muggles didn't want their creations to get unruly. Somewhere around 2100, they perfected their bio-weapon and recreated thousands of them. These bio-weapons that we call Deleos were just too strong and too fast for us. Deleo means "to annihilate" or "to get rid of" in Latin so we thought it fit. We could hardly hit these Deleos with curses because of their speed and the occasions when a group of us managed it, the spells hurt them probably something to the equivalent of a slap in the face. The Muggles were going to do whatever it took to rid the world of wizards. Some people still question why they wanted to get rid of wizards. I believe they saw wizards as a threat. They knew that wizards were the only ones that could destroy their governments and they wanted to rid the world of them before we got that chance. Of course, we had no intention of attacking Muggle governments; we had too many problems in our own world as it was.

When Muggle governments first went to the media to tell the world about wizards and the propaganda of our "plans" to destroy Muggle governments, the Ministry of Magic immediately began to organize their spies and Aurors in preparation for a war. However, it was already too late: Muggles had already sent out their bio-weapons to search for wizards everywhere. The Deleos first found wizards in Great Britain, in Diagon Alley. They were all killed in minutes. None of the wizards were killed with weapons. It was all brute strength. Within days, those of wizard blood all over the globe were brutally murdered in great masses. There was no torture, just cold-blood killings. Muggle governments didn't want us to suffer- they just wanted us to die. They just wanted us to be rid of this world so that they could fight over it themselves.

There aren't many of us wizards left. For years, we have been doing our best to survive, living wherever we can, in sewers mainly. That's where I am right now- in a filthy, stinking sewer. I hate living here. I hate being in a constant state of fear. I hate those goddamn bio-weapons. But most of all, I hate the Muggles. I hate them with a passion. They're the reason for all of this. If they hadn't been so greedy and selfish, everybody would still be living peacefully and happily. Well, as peacefully and happily as we were for as long as anyone can remember. As it is, this is not the case and we wizards are forced to hide and get by on what we can.  
  
You may be wondering why the Deleos, these genetically mutated humans, don't just attack the Muggles. Well the Muggles thought of everything: they planted explosive devises in each of the Deleo's bodies. If they were to betray their owners, they would be blown up. If they were to take the explosive devises out, they would be blown up. Of course, the Muggles protected themselves and the detonators with tons of the Deleos. Their capital buildings had at least one hundred of these things surrounding it, making it impossible for us wizards to gain entrance to it. We would be killed in a matter of minutes if we tried to steal these detonators from the Muggles in hopes of gaining control of the Deleos.

You may also be wondering how the Deleos can tell Muggles from wizards. Well, the Deleos can detect the aura of magic. No one knows how the Muggles did it save the select few scientists and Muggle officials that created them. The fact remains that the weapons can detect magic and therefore, to protect ourselves, we hardly ever practice it. All wizards now practice some meditation to keep our magical auras low and therefore make it harder for them to find us. Sometimes, I feel like I can detect the aura of magic during meditation, but it is weak feeling that goes away as fast as it came.

In this bleak state of things, I have heard some good news. From what I hear, another colony is working on a spell to hide the detection of magic over a certain area. My friend and I are trying to figure exactly how we could get to this colony without being detected. We still don't know the exact location of this colony, but every day, we try to gather as much information as we can. We don't know too much yet, but apparently, the colony is about fifteen miles away from our colony and there is some way that we can travel by sewers to get there. All of this is gathered from colonies that are situated close by, but we don't know how reliable this information can be. It is just rumors and there isn't any safe way to get news around anymore. The Muggle governments saw by killing all the owls they found along the way. The owl population rapidly decreased and now you can barely find an owl anywhere. Yes, it is a very depressing world that we live in.   
  
Besides the fact that the sewers we were driven to are hard to find, they hide the scent of our magic with their terrible smell. You see, some wizards have theories as to how the Deleos can detect magic. Some say, it comes with their smell, which is why the sewers mask the scent, but some old wizards say that it is an entirely new sense altogether, but this still does not explain how a sewer can mask it. However, one thing is for sure: it is only when they pass near enough that they can locate us.

What scares all of us is that we've heard of many attacks in the last few months and pretty soon, there will be no wizards left. Our colony has been very lucky, but I've heard that some colonies have been attacked more than once and some colonies totally wiped out in these hard months.

To summarize all of this in three words: WE. ARE. SCREWED. There's no way around it. Perhaps we did this to ourselves. Wizards have always belittled Muggles and tried to keep them in the dark about us. Perhaps if they knew more about us, they wouldn't have been so afraid of us. But it doesn't really matter anymore. What's done is done and the fact is, the Muggles have won. We can't do anything about it. It's such a desperate feeling, wanting to do something but knowing you can't do it. It makes me want to scream out all of my soul, but I can't. If I do, they will come and they will kill all of us here. When I say all of us, I mean all of us. There are only about twenty of us living here in this colony. They are the only family I know- a terrible family at that.

When I was young, probably about five or six years old, one of the Deleos found us. We were down in a sewer of course. It was not this sewer but it was one similar to it. There were maybe forty of us there but within a few seconds, our number had been cut down to thirty-five. We had been prepared for this to happen and we didn't waste any time firing curses at it, because it wouldn't help us anyway. None of us were very strong at the time as food had been scarce lately. Our curses and hexes would barely have hit him before it would have killed us. As the fighting, or rather the massacre, ensued, someone grabbed me. That person was about fourteen at the time and he pulled me into the hidden passage we had for occasions such as these. He muttered the password as silently as he could before we both stepped through the solid wall apparition as quickly as we could. I couldn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation, since I was in my youth, but I knew to keep completely silent, as if our lives would suddenly falter if a peep came out of our quivering mouths. As I remained silent, I looked around the cramped room. There were maybe ten of us in there and we were pretty cramped. This room was definitely not meant for living in, but at the time, most of the people in here didn't care. A cramped room is better than having no hiding place at all.

We all waited with bated breath, hoping against hope that we wouldn't be found out. As for me, I was just hoping I would see my parents soon. But I was too young then to realize that they wouldn't make it. I didn't know that they were probably already dead. I was too little to realize what was happening and I thought that my parents were just taking their time getting back to me. The fact was, that no one else came through that door. We weren't found out, but when we stepped out of that room hours later it was only to find twenty-five dead bodies littering the floor. Two of those were my parents' bloody, mangled corpses.

I had always loved my parents and had been very close with them. They were never overly strict, but on the other side of the spectrum, they didn't let me do whatever I wanted. When I did something wrong, I was punished, but never hit. My parents didn't believe in that sort of thing. If we weren't living in the abysmal sewers, we could even be considered a normal family. However, that was the day when we were no longer a family. They were dead and I was left alone in the cruel, hard world it was for wizards.

That was the day I grew up. That was the day I came of age. That was the day I vowed to make those bio-weapons pay. Yes, I cried for hours on end before, but I don't cry anymore. I haven't shed a single tear since that day. I never had a childhood. I went from a child to an adult in a single moment. From what I hear, normal people don't do that. Normal people get to grow up on their own, not when their parents die while they wait with bated breath.

Unfortunately, I don't know many normal people. Yes, everyone I know and I are far from normal. All I want to do is to relive my childhood, be able to play around, enjoy the freedoms of life, and not live my life in fear. I realize though that this will never happen. Even if those damn Deleos were all destroyed, I have seen too much pain, too much suffering to go back to those years before my parents were killed. Those years are long dead for me.

I fear that I will always feel much older than those around me. Most people, even in this time, even in these circumstances don't lose their parents in such a horrifying way. Most people, even in this time, even in these circumstances have someone to comfort them when they are sad or angry. Most people, even in this time, even in these circumstances don't have an overwhelming hate for the people who have made your life a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge of the Muggles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Idea of Harry Potter. This credit goes to the talented JK Rowling and publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic books.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the second chapter. As you may or may not be able to tell, I'm making this up as I go. I just started out with the concept and went from there. I work on instinct and late nights and somehow I mix it all together to create a story. I hope you all like it anyway.

Chapter Two

_Over mountains hills and valleys he could reach his heaven _

_The dark land known as Thalaria real enchant of north_

_There he found the dusty village in that night of no stars_

_Had to fight the reputation of his bloody past_

_But she decided to give her help_

_And soon their wise love made this their land _

What's the use in hiding? What good is there in tying to stay alive if you can only live a half-life: an incomplete life. I live in sewers and I'm just supposed to wait and hide until I die. I'm not going to let it happen. I want to fight, but there is nothing I can do. I can't fight the Deleos by myself. I can't sit here and wait. I can't do anything! I think I'm going mad. The only thing that I can possibly think of doing is finding the location of the colony that is supposedly working on the magic-concealing device. I can think of nothing else that will keep me sane long enough to do anything. I feel that if I truly am the descendant of Merlin, his craziness is rubbing off onto me. I feel trapped and so very free at the same time. I am free to go wherever I want to, free to roam wherever I roam. However, if I go anywhere I will be killed. I feel something to the likes of cabin fever and I fear that it has been kept locked up inside me for too long.

One day, it will just explode into a fit of rage and emotion. It's lucky that I practice meditation. I wouldn't like to let this anger go suddenly and have _them _find us. And I can't let that happen. No matter what. Who cares anymore?

Today Godwin and I are going to set out and find out all that we can about the hidden location of this colony that is working on the magic-concealing device. If you have not already guessed, Godwin is my one true friend that saved me the day my parents died. He was the one that pulled me into the hidden passage and has been my closest relation since. There are of course, a few other boys my age, but they both think that I would get them both killed if they were friends with me. In truth, I probably would, but I don't really care. Yes, Godwin's 24 and I'm 16, but like I said, I'm extremely mature for my age, which is another reason why the other boys don't want to be friends with me.

It will be dangerous leaving the shelter to search, but I don't care anymore. If I don't do it, I will only be cooped up, living in fear for all my life. What's the point of living, if you can't feel alive? I have to do this for myself and I have to do this for my colony. If somehow, we could make one of these magic-concealing devices for ourselves, we could practice magic to any means we wanted to and then, we could become stronger- not just physically, but magically too. Someday, we might even be able to be a match for the Deleos. That day is very far off, but perhaps in hundreds of years, we will defeat the Deleos and we will once again be free. This is a day that I will probably never see in my lifetime, but it's nice to think it. There's just something inside me that compels me to keep hope and to look for a way out. I know that there's nothing to really hope for but still I try and keep hope….

Later that day, Godwin and I dressed up in freshly washed, pure-black robes. The black is just a precaution because it helps us stay hidden while traveling in the sewers. We hope that no one will come close enough to see us anyway, but even if they do, the black will hopefully hide us. We aren't going to take any wands with us, because when we go higher into sewers, closer to the ground, the magic of wands are much easier detected and we don't want that happening. However, each of us takes a sword, just in case. We know that we will probably never use them, but in the case of any unforeseen dangers, we like to have them close by.

The swords and wands that we own are both items that we found or given to by other people in our colony. Wands of course cannot be made anymore because of the lack of magical creatures and also because the magic it takes to create a wand is too great of a risk. As for the swords, we just don't have any materials to make them. Godwin got his sword years ago in the very attack on our colony that my parents were killed in. One of the men who died had a sword that was in good shape and very strong. He took it that day, even though he has never had to use it. My sword I only found two weeks ago. It's a strong sword that is very light. It looks like there was a name below the hilt at one time but it is scratched out now.

After we finish suiting up and gathering provisions enough for a couple of weeks, we leave. We don't bother telling anyone else that we we're going. No one really cares for us enough to notice that we will be gone. We creep as silently as we can, making a light splash in the water here and there but generally being silent. We are headed towards another colony in which Godwin has many friends and then the largest colony I have heard of in Old Great Britain. I have heard a lot of rumors from this colony before and I think it will be well worth the trip to go back there. I have high hopes for today. Because of all the latest series of attacks, there has been an increase in stranded survivors and they have all come from different places. They all seem to meet at this one colony. All of them have stories to tell, but are in tears when they come in. I can't say that I blame them. Their whole families were killed yet they lived.

And I still have high hopes. I think we're going to find out a lot today. I find it almost ironic that because of the bad things that happen to other people, good things happen to me. Their families are killed and I am blessed with great new information. It is a sad irony, and one that I could live without, but in this age, you take what you can get.

As we approach the colony, we strain our ears for any sounds of movement or speech inside of it. We here none, and we classify this as a good thing, strange as it may sound. It means they are keeping silent so that the Deleos will not find them. We pass through the entrance and we see all of occupants of the colony leaning against the wall, sleeping or just talking in hushed whispers. Many smile as we walk in and walk over to greet Godwin. I make my way to the corner. I am, and will always be a loner and I could go without conversing with all of these people. Godwin seems to be enjoying himself, for we have not been here for a while, and I feel happy for him. He is wrapped in bear hugs and hearty handshakes and I am still in the corner, half hidden by shadows when something happens then that I didn't expect. A girl, just finished giving Godwin a hug, turns around and looks straight in my direction. She smiles and walks over towards me.

She asks, "Why aren't u joining in the celebrations?"

"What is there to celebrate?"

"We celebrate whatever we can. When an old friend like Godwin finds his way to our colony, we celebrate to keep in high spirits. Though, you still haven't answered my question."

"You're very observant. I'm not joining in the celebration because it's not what we set out to do," I reply tartly.

"Then what did you set out to do?"

"Do you know the largest colony in Old Great Britain?"

"Of course I do. Who hasn't heard of Thalaria?"

"Thalaria. Is that what it's called now?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me why, but that's what they call it now. What about Thalaria anyway?"

"Well I've heard rumors about a small colony creating a device that will conceal magic so that wizards will be able to perform it without detection. Since Thalaria is the central gathering place for all rumors, we decided to travel there."

At saying this, her mouth dropped open. "You and Godric are going alone to Thalaria? In times like these!? What are you two thinking?"

I respond to her in my normal tone, not feeling alarmed at all, "Look, I'm not going to be cooped up forever, forbidden to go anywhere. I want to do something rather than just sit around and watch the world be destroyed around me. Years and years ago wizards and witches were free. We could practice magic when we wanted and there were many great schools that taught children magic. This is how the world should be. When Muggles lived their lives and wizards lived theirs. One day, wizards will rise again, but we won't attack the Muggles. We will show them that we are not bad, but can help them. I just hope that when we eventually win, we won't be the ones to throw down the Muggles as they threw down us. It's very complicated I guess," and I let out a breath.

She looks upon me with amazement and admiration. The only words she can get out are, "Good luck," as she gives me a hug and rushes off, casting backwards glances. Surprisingly, she doesn't go back to the crowd surrounding Godric, but goes off to sit in a corner, apparently deep in thought.

I glance over at Godric and he is still surrounded by a bunch of people. He glances at me and I nod. It is time to go. He says goodbye to everyone before stepping through the crowd to me. I see a few of them throw a few dark glances at me, but I ignore them. Frankly, I don't give a damn what they think about me.

However, before I take a couple of steps, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's that girl again. "What's your name?" she asks me.

"Kristus. Kristus Vesanus," I say before I turn around hastily as my cloak swings about me.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

I turn around again. "Fine. What's your name?"

She blushes, "Magda. My name's Magda Delirius."

"Goodbye then Magda."

"Goodbye Kristus, " she says to me after I turn away once again, headed for the exit and the waiting Godric, with a smirk on his face.

"You know she likes you," he says.

"I know. I don't really care. I'll probably never see her again in my life so what does it matter?"

"I can't believe you. I girl that pretty likes you and you don't even bat an eye. You're crazier than I though." I shrug and continue towards the exit as Godric catches up to me.

Both of us have stony faces as we leave. This is not going to be an easy journey, physically or mentally. We know how risky this trip will be, but we also know the benefits of it will be extraordinary.

As we walk, we talk in the quietest whispers we can manage to discuss our plans. This journey is going to take a week at least to get to Thalaria and then who knows how long to get to our final destination. Most likely it will be a few weeks. Not to mention the fact that we'll probably have very vague directions.

During this time, sleeping will be the hardest part. To begin with, we'll have to find the safest place to sleep each night, which will probably be the foulest part of the sewers. Second of all, we will have to take turns keeping watch, just in case. When we reach Thalaria, we will probably stay there for a few days to be safe and calm our nerves. We'll also have to plan out how we will make our journey and stock up on provisions. But we'll get to that when we come to it.

During the first day of our journey we make good progress. Nothing seems to be out of place and we only have to stop once to eat. We find a small crack in the wall that hides us nicely and I take first watch while Godric sleeps. I try to keep myself awake by thinking of how life would be like if we weren't living in the sewers, in fear. I picture all of the food there would be, as well as the great schools of magic.

Before they died, I remembered my parents telling me about the school that my great-grandfather attended. I believe it was called Hogwarts. They said it was the best school of magic in the world, led by the greatest wizard of all time. All wizards know who Albus Dumbledore is, even now. However, I also remember my parents saying that Dumbledore saved Harry's life when he leapt in between a killing curse that Voldemort had intended for Harry. This sent Harry into a tremendous outburst, and being alone, the magic that had been building up in him for years left his body all in a tremendous burst, incinerating and demolishing everything within 100 yards of him. Voldemort and all of the Death Eaters present had been totally destroyed and Harry was found passed out hours later.

The only thing this serves me to remember is that not all wizards are good. Some wizards can be as bad as Muggles and it can happen when you least expect it. Maybe some there are some good Muggles out there. Then again, maybe not. Or maybe they were brainwashed into believing that all wizards are bad. Damn it! Why did Muggles have to invent those damn Deleos in the first place?


End file.
